Lon Chaney, Jr./Filmography
Filmography This is a list of known Lon Chaney, Jr. theatrical films broken down by decade. Television appearances are listed separately. 1920s * The Trap (1922) (Hand Only) http://lonchaney.com/lon-chaney-jr/filmography-lon-chaney-jr/ 1930s * The Galloping Ghost (1931) * Girl Crazy (1932) * The Roadhouse Murders (1932) * Bird of Paradise (1932) * The Most Dangerous Game (1932) * The Last Frontier (1932) * The Black Ghost (1932) * Lucky Devils (1933) * The Three Musketeers (1933) * Son of the Border (1933) * Scarlet River (1933) * Sixteen Fathoms Deep (1934) * The Life of Vergie Winters (1934) * Girl o' My Dreams (1934) * The Marriage Bargain (1935) * Hold 'Em Yale (1935) * A Scream in the Night (1935) * Accent on Youth (1935) * The Shadow of Silk Lennox (1935) * The Singing Cowboy (1936) * Undersea Kingdom (1936) * Ace Drummond (1936) * Killer at Large (1936) * Rose Bowl (1936) * The Old Corral (1936) * Cheyenne Rides Again (1937) * Love Is News (1937) * Midnight Taxi (1937) * Secret Agent X-9 (1937) * That I May Live (1937) * This Is My Affair (1937) * Angel's Holiday (1937) * Born Reckless (1937) * Wild and Woolly (1937) * The Lady Escapes (1937) * One Mile From Heaven (1937) * Thin Ice (1937) * Charlie Chan on Broadway (1937) * Life Begins in College (1937) * Wife, Doctor, and Nurse (1937) * Second Honeymoon (1937) * Checkers (1937) * Love and Hisses (1937) * City Girl (1938) * Happy Landing (1938) * Sally, Irene and Mary (1938) * Mr. Moto's Gamble (1938) * Walking Down Broadway (1938) * Alexander's Ragtime Band (1938) * Josette (1938) * Speed to Burn (1938) * Passport Husband (1938) * Straight Place and Show (1938) * Submarine Patrol (1938) * Road Demon (1938) * Jesse James (1939) * Union Pacific (1939) * Charlie Chan in City in Darkness (1939) * Of Mice and Men (1939) * Frontier Marshal (1939) 1940s * North West Mounted Police (1940) * One Million B.C. (1940) * Too Many Blondes (1941) * Billy the Kid (1941) * Man Made Monster (1941) * San Antonio Rose (1941) * Riders of Death Valley (1941) * Badlands of South Dakota (1941) * The Wolf Man (1941) * North to the Klondike (1941) * Overland Mail (1942) * The Ghost of Frankenstein (1942) * Keeping Fit (1942) * Eyes of the Underworld (1942) * The Mummy's Tomb (1942) * Frontier Badmen (1943) * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man (1943) * What We Are Fighting For (1943) * Son of Dracula (1943) * Crazy House (1943) * Calling Dr. Death (1943) * Weird Woman (1944) * The Mummy's Ghost (1944) * Cobra Woman (1944) * The Ghost Catchers (1944) * Dead Man's Eyes (1944) * House of Frankenstein (1944) * The Mummy's Curse (1944) * Here Come The Co-Eds (1945) * The Frozen Ghost (1945) * Strange Confession (1945) * House of Dracula (1945) * The Daltons Ride Again (1945) * Pillow of Death (1945) * Desert Command (1946) * My Favorite Brunette (1947) * Laguna U.S.A. (1947) * Albuquerque (1948) * The Counterfeiters (1948) * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein (1948) * 16 Fathoms Deep (1948) 1950s * Captain China (1950) * There's a Girl In My Heart (1950) * Once a Thief (1950) * Inside Straight (1951) * Bride of the Gorilla (1951) * Only the Valiant (1951) * Behave Yourself! (1951) * Flame of Araby (1951) * The Bushwhackers (1952) * The Thief of Damascus (1952) * Battles of Chief Pontiac (1952) * High Noon (1952) * Springfield Rifle (1952) * The Black Castle (1952) * Raiders of the Seven Seas (1953) * Bandit Island (1953) * A Lion Is in the Streets (1953) * The Boy from Oklahoma (1954) * Casanova's Big Night (1954) * The Big Chase (1954) * Passion (1954) * The Black Pirates (1954) * Jivaro (1954) * Big House, U.S.A. (1955) * I Died a Thousand Times (1955) * The Indian Fighter (1955) * Not as a Stranger (1955) * The Silver Star (1955) * The Black Sleep (1956) * Indestructible Man (1956) * Manfish (1956) * Pardners (1956) * Daniel Boone, Trail Blazer (1956) * The Cyclops (1957) * The Defiant Ones (1958) * The Alligator People (1959) * Money, Women, and Guns (1959) 1960s * House of Terror (1960) * The Phantom (1961) * The Devil's Messenger (1961) * Rebellion in Cuba (1961) * The Haunted Palace (1963) * Face of the Screaming Werewolf (1964) * Law of the Lawless (1964) * Witchcraft (1964) * Stage to Thunder Rock (1964) * Spider Baby (1964) * House of Black Death (1965) * Young Fury (1965) * Black Spurs (1965) * Town Tamer (1965) * Johnny Reno (1966) * Apache Uprising (1966) * Welcome to Hard Times (1967) * Dr. Terror's Gallery of Horrors (1967) * Hillbillys in a Haunted House(1967) * The Far Out West (1967) * Cannibal (1968) * Buckskin (1968) * The Fireball Jungle (1969) * The Female Bunch (1969) * A Stranger in Town (1969) 1970s * Dracula vs. Frankenstein (1971) Selected television appearances * Hawkeye and the Last of the Mohicans (1957) - Chaney was a regular on this television series, portraying the role of Chingachgook * Along the Mohawk Trail (1957) * The Redmen and the Renegades (1957) * The Pathfinder and the Mohican (1957) * Rawhide (1958) * 13 Demon Street (1959) - Chaney was the host of this horror anthology series Category:Filmographies Category:Filmographys